


Blood of Others

by fxckthisfxckthat



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor mental abuse, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxckthisfxckthat/pseuds/fxckthisfxckthat





	Blood of Others

Sephiroth's hands fidget around, adjusting the low ponytail his hair was held back in. He pulled it lower, then pushed it back up. He messed with the ends of his hair, already falling to his hips. If it wasn't his hair it was his gloves, tracing the seams carefully, trying to memorize the details of the leather. Leather wasn't cheap. Far from it actually. Why did they chose leather, he wondered to himself. Why was he here? A mission. They were at war of course. A trying time of blood shead on both ends. Sephiroth recalled his debrief before they send him off to war. They were going to a military town in Wutai. They were supposed to take out the main military force. It was supposed to be easy, especially for the mako enhanced SOLDIER.

"I'm doing it for them." The infantry man spoke, holding a photo of his wife and two children.

"How old are they?"

"Five and ten."

The conversation between the men caught the General's attention. It had the seventeen year old tilting his head as he looked at the photo himself. It was odd, to say the least. To have something outside of ShinRa was puzzling in itself. "What are their names?" Sephiroth spoke for the first time since they loaded up for the mission, finally sitting still. It honestly startled the two men who had been conversing of home to have such a high rank speak so commonly.

"Ah...My wife is Marina. This one is Rinku and the youngest is Silfi." The man explained, pointing to each person in the photo. "What about you? If you don't mind my asking, sir."

"My mother's name is Jenova. That's about all I know." Sephiroth stated simply, no remorse for never knowing her. A pang of sympathy fell over the two men as they heard him, though it didn't last long. "They look happy though. It's always good to have something to fight for." The rest of the conversation was lost on him. Nonsensical information is what Hojo would call it. 

"If it's not important it is not worth remembering. There is much more you must learn if you are to succeed." Hojo once instructed him. He put so much into making Sephiroth perfect, as if he were trying to rival something, or someone.   
_________________

Scouting the town from afar, the young male heard the whispers and hushed voices behind him. Those who doubted him of course. He could see why. Most of these men had been in war zones before. Sephiroth, had not. However he had more training than any man on this field.

"I just don't get why they let a fucking kid into a battle field. I doubt he even knows what he's doing."

"Hey keep it down. He's a First Class he's gotta know something."

"I don't care if he's in SOLDIER he's still a kid. I've got more experience than that brat-"

Clenching his fist, he sucked in a breath before relaxing once again. "It would be easier to focus without your bickering." The General spoke with authority in his tone. He could assume they froze in a panic, unaware he heard every word they had been saying quite literally behind his back. "If you wish, we could spar right now. If you win you can lead the charge. If you loose you go home with a dishonorable discharge. Is that what you want?" The silver haired male turned around, lightly glaring. "I may not be as old as you, but I know exactly what I am doing out here. This is not a game, this is war."  
________________

He knew something was off when the village was bare of all life. It didn't make any sense to him, his left hand gripping his blade handle with anxiety coursing through his veins. He wasn't briefed on this. This area was supposed to be full of Wutai fighters yet there's wasn't even a civilian on the street. This wasn't right. That's when he heard it. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

"It's a trap." His blood ran cold. "Retreat imedi-" It was too late, the bombs went off and the entire village went up in flames. He was thrown back and hit his head hard against one of the stone buildings. As much blunt trauma he could take, this hard of a hit had his head spinning and he felt himself blacking out. 

He awoke to a burning city. He didn't know how long he'd been out for but he knew he needed to find any men who were trapped in the city. He used the wall behind him to stand himself up. He'd only seen this much destruction in the simulator but actually experiencing it all was almost overwhelming. If he hadn't the determination to save his troops he would have broken down. 

Running through the flame kissed city, he noticed the back of his head felt wet, but he payed little attention to it. He managed to get several of his troops out of the city and on the way to safety, his body aching from exertion but he couldn't give up now. He hadn't covered every building, every street. There could still be people in the city. That was what kept his legs steady as he ran back and forth, making sure he could save as many as he could. He was young. He was naive. 

Most of his men needed help getting out, some left in pairs telling Sephiroth where others were in the town. Some he needed to personally escort out himself. Any of his men could tell how Sephiroth desperately tried to save as many lives as he could.

That's when he saw a familiar faced trooper. He'd been trapped under burning rubble. This only seemed to motivate him further, pushing his legs to the limit to get there before it was too late.

"Hold on I'm going to l-"

"It's no use, sir. It's the end of the road for me." The broken tone the man held was will shattering, but Sephiroth hadn't given up just yet. That was, until a photo was pushed into his hand. "Tell my girls I love 'em all. Get outta here while you can. You've got big things to do, I can tell."

Sephiroth's shaking hands looked down at the photo. It was the same one from early on in the mission. "I can't- you aren't- I..." He choked on his own words and for the first time his eyes showed weakness. He watched the man die in front of him. His heart pounding in his chest and all these foreign emotions filling his mind.

What was he supposed to do about this? He just watched someone who had been so full of life return to the lifestream. What would become of his family after this? This easily could have been him. Would his body be left behind just as his infentry man? What would happen if he died? Life on Gaia would just continue on without him. Sure people would grieve. However things would just continue on as if he never was a thing to begin with. He couldn't focus, too many thoughts overwhelming him. He couldn't think straight. His mind bouncing from thought to thought.

He stood on shaking legs, pocketing the photo. It felt wrong to leave the man under the rubble but he had little choice in the matter. That's when a familiar voice called his name. At first he didn't hear it, the voice sounded so distant with the screaming in his head. Then is called again, louder this time, breaking the trance he was in.

"Sephiroth!" It was Genesis, one of his dear friends. One of his only friends. He turned to the sound, seeing Angeal not to far behind. They were running to him in a panic. 

"We heard the explosion and came as soon as we could. Are you oka-" Angeal's voice trailed off. Genesis had a hand covering his mouth, eyes wide in horror. That's when Sephiroth actually looked at the damaged he had taken.

His uniform was covered in blood, the only reason he could tell in his stark black uniform was the fact that it was clung to his skin and burned. The pain hit him all at once when he looked and his sight blurred, legs buckling but not failing just yet. All this time he never realized he was hurt. He realized why he'd been winded so easily. It was very likely his torso had been bruised, maybe a rib or two cracked. His right side had been torn to shreads from the shrapnel from the bomb and it likely wasn't just that area. How had no one noticed sooner? How had he not noticed sooner? He hadn't been paying attention to how much blood had been his and how much belonged to his injured squad. His entire body ached and he had a no clue how he was still standing. He was easily the most injured aside from the fallen men. He was the closest to the bomb.

His hand moved to his side, touching the blood before he looked at his palm. The blood was a deep red, almost black. Not a good sign. That's when he recalled his head. He'd been bleeding out this entire time. "Huh. That's....not good..." His voice trembled as the realization hit him. He didn't even know how bad it truly had been. 

He looked back up to his friends, sharing the same horrified look as Genesis before his legs gave out. The last thing he saw was Angeal rushing over to catch him. 

Sephiroth was out before he even hit the ground.  
_________________

He woke suddenly, shooting up eyes wide and darting around the room he was in. A sudden flare of pain ripped through him with the motion. The room was white, medical equipment sounded behind him.

"Woah woah hey lay back down." Angeal had been sitting next to him he realized. His body relaxed a moment when he saw his friend at his side. Angeal's hands hover over his chest and shoulder, guiding him back down onto the hospital bed without touching him. He knew his friends' discomfort with contact.

Sephiroth slowly laid back with Angeal's aid. "Genesis has been out pacing in the hallway. He's worried about you. Want me to get him?" Angeal spoke with a low voice, as if not to pain him further having just woken. He gave a small nod in response. A small smile was thrown his way and Angeal stood up and went out to get the other. Genesis was the one to open the door, relief washing over him as he saw Sephiroth. A ghost of a smile showed on Sephiroth's face when he heard the soft 'oh thank Gaia' slip past Genesis's lips. As much of a rivalry they had they did still care for another.

Genesis was quick to sit by his side, Angeal entering and closing the door. Sephiroth noted Genesis's fidgeting hands, holding up his own for him. The redhead hesitated before clasping Sephiroth's hand with both of his own. "I'm so glad you're okay..." Genesis spoke barely above a whisper.

It wasn't long until someone knocked on the door, hesitantly opening it. "General Sephiroth? Professor Hojo wishes to speak with you." Three sets of eyes landed on the woman in a lab coat. One set was hard, glaring even, questioning why this was the time to tell the injured man to get up. Another was neutral, frustrated, but not at her. The last asked a silent question.

"Tell him I'll be there in a moment." Sephiroth spoke up, breaking the silence. The woman nods and quickly fled the room.

"You can't be serious. You need to rest!" Genesis spoke up before Angeal could.

"Genesis is right. You shouldn't be walking around, especially to Hojo."

"I've little choice." Sephiroth was already in the process of getting up, wincing as he did. Genesis went to help but froze mid way through the action. "At least let us help you get there." Angeal said as he saw how shakily Sephiroth was standing. 

"Fine..."   
_________________

It took some time, needing more help than he'd like to admit, before the three were in front of Hojo's office. His two friends agreed to wait for him so they could help him back. Taking a deep breath, Sephiroth knocked on the door then entered the room. "Professor Hojo, you wanted to see me?"

"I heard about your last mission." Hojo spoke, his voice harsh and Sephiroth immediately knew why he'd been called down here. "That was reckless. Unnecessary even. Their lives are worthless compaired to yours. Do you know how much funds to train would would have been wasted if you died? Worse, what would happen if the Wutai forces found your body?"

Sephiroth's gase fell down, unable to make eye contact any longer. "My apologies. It was the heat of the moment, I hadn't realized that-"

"That you were injured? That they weren't as important as you?" Hojo cut him off. "Please. You were trained better than this. You should know that a petty few infantry men are worthless compaired to you, a First Class SOLDIER. If it wasn't for those other First Class you would be dead even with all your enhancements."

"It won't happen again." Sephiroth muttered, his fists clenched not raising his gase still. 

"Look at me while I'm taking to you." Hojo snapped, grabbing Sephiroth's chin and making the silver haired man look up. "Do not let this happen again. I will not be so kind next time. Now go. I have work to do."


End file.
